Stone Cold
by Adrianna Lyn Rose
Summary: A story that it's about Bloom found out that Sky cheated on her. When there was a ceremony, Bloom and the girls made a peformance and blah, blah, blah. Winx Club oneshot but a lot Bloom. (Rewrite of the old 'Stone Cold'.


**So this is a oneshot 'Stone Cold' by Demi Lovato but played by the you like it and it starts on the invitation of the royals of the Magic Dimension for the ceremony the 'Woman In Music'.**

* * *

 **(No P.O.V)**

Every royals from the Magic Dimension has been invited to the 'Woman In Music' ceremony to see who wins the the royals enter Magix most biggest royal hall,including the Winx.

Bloom was just walking on the carpets for royals with her beautiful black dress with a medium wide white neckline and a black and white zip that goes down to her upper knees follow with a white one piece belt to match with black stilletos.

Bloom was going to enter the hall when she notice a blue-haired girl followed by a pink-haired Bloom thought about it,she follow the direction where the blue and pink haired girls go.

She continue to follow them until she stopped to a couple of girls and said.

" Girls? " Bloom said than scanned group of girls turn around and also said.

" Bloom? " The girls also said while scanning Bloom and the both of them then respond.

" Girls/Bloom! " The both said in unison.

" Oh girls,you don't know how I miss you guys so much. " Bloom squealed.

" Us too. " They respond back.

" How are you girls. " Bloom greeted politely.

" We're fine but the real question is,how are you doing-facing it. " They answer in unison.

" What are you girls talking about,of course I'm fine " Bloom answered fakely.

" Bloom,we know what happen. " Stella said.

" Fine,well I guess I'm...good,I don't know. " Bloom sighed in defeat.

Here's actually what happen.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **(No P.O.V)**_

 _After a royal meeting last saturday,Bloom was trying to find her way out when she saw familiar faces that she really knew._

 _Bloom walked slowly until she saw what she doesn't want to see._

 _Sky and Diaspro._

 _" How could you! "_ _Bloom yelled and the two noticed but they just shrugged it off like nothing ran and ran until she ran into a little garden outside the building._

 _Bloom sat on the fountain and she burst into tears._

 _" Why is this happening to me. " Bloom cried._

 _" I didn't ask for this. " Bloom continued._

 _Bloom cried and cried all day until she finally calmed herself._

 _Bloom wiped her tears and get into her cab where her family was asking her where did she went but Bloom lied and they just go home in silence not even a word._

* * *

 **(No P.O.V)**

" Hey,let's just forget about it okay,it already happen and there's nothing I can do about it. " Bloom sighed sadly.

" If it's like that then let's just go inside,the ceremony it's about to start. " Tecna reminded.

" Wait,before we go in,Bloom can you take my line when we sing because I'm having throat ache right now and I only have a bit of energy to sing so I'll take your line. " Musa said waiting for an answer.

" Oh,okay if it's just like that but you owe me a favor. " Bloom teased.

" Fine. " Musa Winx enter the building and sat at their assigned seats by their country.

After 10 minutes,the ceremony started.

" Ladies and _gentlemen,kings_ and queens,duchess,princes and princesses. " A hosts greeted politely.

" We,the Magix council are very please for your attendance your majesties. " The hosts continued.

" As your majesties know,the ceremony of ' Woman In Music ' is for woman all around the Magic Dimension to be chosen as the title of the ' Woman In Music ' whether it will be a princess or a queen or started on 1792 when a woman name Mariah was obsessed with music. " The hosts explained then continue.

" The country heard her when she was singing at her cottage while she was singing,a king heard her and came to king ask her to follow him to the palace and she agreed. Everyday,Mariah will sing to harmonize the king and the palace. On 1798,Mariah and the king got married and have a wants to harmonize the Magic Dimension so she created a ceremony for women named ' Woman In Music ',and that's the history of the ceremony ' Woman In Music '. " The hosts finished.

" This ceremony can be a group of girls or solo. " The hosts said.

" So lets get on to it. " The hosts said.

After a lot of names.

* * *

 **( No P.O.V)**

" Lastly will be the last name or group then we'll go home. " The hosts said.

" And the last is... Musa Guardian Fairy of Melody,Princess Aisha of Andros,Princess Bloom of Domino,Flora Guardian Fairy of Linphea,Princess Stella of Solaria and lastly,Tecna Guardian of Zenith,please come to the stage. " The hosts said.

" Wow,I can't believe we got in. " Musa said surprised.

" Come on let's go. " Stella said.

They all go to the stage and sit at an assigned high seated white chair.

" Hello girls how are you. " The hosts greeted.

" We're fine,thank you for asking. " Flora answered back politely.

" As you girls know,a week before this ceremony a messenger from the council has give you girls an assignment to create a song named ' Stone Cold ' right. " The hosts said,They nodded.

" So did you put some effort to it. " The hosts ask.

" Yes,we worked day and night to do the assignment that you gave us. " Tecna said politely with a warm smile.

" If that's so,then let's here what you girls have in store for us. " The hosts said.

" It will be our pleasure. " Aisha said politely taking a microphone by the maids.

" Get ready girls. " Stella whispered.

" Bloom remember,you'll take my line and I'll take yours. " Musa whispered-reminded.

" Got it. " Bloom whispered back.

The girls got into position and the music starts.

 **Stone Cold (Demi Lovato)**

(Aisha)

 _Stone cold,Stone cold_

 _You see me standing but I'm dying on the floor_

 _Stone cold,Stone cold_

 _Maybe if I don't cry I won't feel anymore_

(Tecna)

 _Stone cold,Baby_

 _God knows I tried to feel..._

(Bloom)

 _Happy for you..._

 _Know that I am_

 _Even if I,Can't understand_

 _Ill take the pain,Give me the truth_

 _Me and my heart,we'll make it through_

 _If happy is her..._

 _Then I'm happy for you_

(All)

 _Hhhhhmmmmmmmmmm_

(Flora)

 _Stone cold,Stone cold_

 _You're dancing with her,while I'm staring at my phone_

 _Stone cold,Stone cold_

 _I was your amber,but now she's your shade of gold_

(Stella)

 _Stone cold,BABY_

 _God knows I tried to feel_

(Bloom)

 _Happy for you..._

 _Know that I am_

 _Even if I,Can't understand_

 _Ill take the pain,Give me the truth_

 _Me and my heart,We'll make it through_

 _If happy is her..._

 _Then I'm happy for you..._

(Musa)

 _Don't worry I'm_

 _Stone cold,Stone_

(Musa)

 _I wish I could be this but here's my goodbye..._

(All)

 _Oh,I'm happy for you!Know that I am_

 _Even I,Can't understand..._

 _If happy is her..._

 _Then Im happy for you_

The girls end the song with the music after short silence,everyone in the hall clapped loudly for them,some even cried during the song.

But what the girls didn't know is that the crown prince of Eraklyon was there and you guessed it,Crown Prince Sky Of prince was gobsmacked with the girls performance especially seeing his ex-fiancé singing so passionate which reminds him of their break up. **(After the council meeting,Sky broke up with Bloom to be with Diaspro,crazy right.)**

Sky felt guilty for breaking up with her,what was he blond prince continued to stare at his ex-fiancé until his mind clicks.

He's going to take her back.

" Bloom,that was amazing. " Bloom's mother,Miriam complemented.

" Yes,yet very touching. " Oritel,Bloom's father agreed who wipe his tears.

" Oh Bloom,You always know how to touch my feelings. " Daphne said hugging was now 7 months pregnant of hers and Thoren's child.

" And you girls too. " Thoren complimented turning to the Winx.

" Well thank you for the compliment Prince Thoren. " The girls said politely bowing to the prince.

" Please,no need to bow,you girls are my sister-in-law's friends after all. " He said.

They all talked until there was only a few people Oritel noticed first and said.

" So,let's go back then? " Oritel suggested.

" I guess dad,it's getting midnight soon. " Daphne agreed.

" Yes and oh,I almost forgot dad,can I bring my friends along back home,we're going to have a slumber party,please. " Bloom said with a cute puppy face.

" Um...fine you can but don't sleep too late and don't be too noisy,okay? " Oritel sighed in defeat from the cause of Bloom's puppy face which always works on him.

" Okay. " The girls said in unison.

They all walked to the royal Domino cab and off they go home to Domino.

* * *

 **(No P.O.V)**

The royal family of Domino and the guests come home after a long come out of the vehicle and walk to the royal family enter the palace with sleepy eyes that they would swear that they would fall asleep right now but not the six girls where they were ready to have their fun sleepover.

" You girls can have fun but don't be to loud. " Miriam said sleepily.

" Okay mom,now go to sleep or you'll become grumpy the next day. " Bloom teased her.

" Okay I will and goodnight girls. " Miriam said waving at them while dragging her husband to their bedroom. **(Daphne and Thoren had already go to bed.)**

" Have a peacefull night too. " Bloom said and in a flash the girls run upstairs until they reach Bloom's room.

They change into their PJ's and set up for their slumber party.

" So...what are we going to do first? " Flora asked.

" Ooh!,Let's do online shop- " Stella suggested but got interrupted by Musa.

" No!Dont ever say the 'S' word. " Musa warned.

" Fine,fine,I was just suggesting. " Stella sighed annoyed.

" I know,how about we eat ice-cream first,I don't know about you guys but I'm starving. " Bloom suggested.

" Yeah,I guess we can do that I'm starving too. " Aisha said agreeing with Bloom.

The girls come down the stairs quietly and walk to the kitchen.

" Here. " Bloom said handing them a tub of ice-cream and dessert glasses and ,Aisha and Flora hold the tub of ice-creams while Stella,Musa and Tecna hold the glasses and spoons.

" Come on. " Bloom whispered to them,mentioning them to go back came back to Bloom's room quietly and put the things on the coffee table.

" Oh shoot,we forgot to bring some adds for our ice-cream. " Tecna reminded while smacking her forehead.

" No worries,I can make adds for our ice-cream but healthier. " Flora said while waving her hand to see a bottle of sprinkles,whip cream and chocolate rice on the coffee table.

" Thanks Flora,you're a life saver. " Musa said while sitting on the carpet next the coffee table.

" Does anyone see Bloom around? " Stella asked looking all over the room.

" No,where is she by the way. " Aisha said with the same look like Stella.

" There she is,she's at the balcony. " Tecna pointed to Bloom who was deep in thought.

" Poor her,I don't even know why Sky broke up with her. " Musa sighed.

" I know right. " Tecna said agreeing with Musa.

" I wish we could do something but...I don't know. " Aisha sighed in defeat.

" We should call her,Bloom,Bloom. " Stella said while calling Bloom.

Bloom was so deep in thought,she was thinking of her break up with her ex-fiancé over and over again.

" _Why did you broke up with me Sky.I thought you love me. "_ Bloom kept thinking about that horrible memory that she didn't notice that her best friends was calling her.

Bloom turn around and said.

" What? " Bloom said cluelessly snapping her out of her thoughts.

" Bloom come on,we can't start the sleepover without you. " The girls teased in unison.

" Yeah,yeah sorry. " Bloom apolagised.

" No probs. " Stella said coolly.

Bloom walked over to the coffee table and sat sleepover begins.

* * *

 **(Bloom P.O.V)**

Last night was the Winx and I ate our ice-cream,we played truth or dare,pillow fights and we even have the chance to karaoke in my room without anyone was so funny that Musa spilled her ice-cream at Stella and they got into a cat ,I'm at Magix Central Park sitting on the bench alone.

" Bloom. " I heard someone fimiliar said.

I turn around and saw the only person that I had broke my heart into pieces,Sky.

" Sky,wha-what are you doing here. " I asked in disbelief.

" Bloom,I-I came here to see you. " Sky said walking closer to me.

" Why,I thought that we broke up. " I said coldly.

" Bloom,I know what i had done but please,please Bloom please take me back. " Sky admitted while taking my hand.I take my hand and said coldly to him.

" But,Bloom I love you. " Sky admitted.

" It's okay Sky,but you don't need to love me anymore. " I said while giving him a sad smile.

" But,why we love each other. " Sky reminded scared.

" I know but now that's the past you can go with Diaspro now. " I answered sadly.

" Bloom,please don't do this. " Sky begged.

" Im sorry Sky but I have to,maybe at the future you will have a good life with Diaspro. " I said walking away.

" But- " Sky started but I cut him off.

" It's okay now Sky. " I cutted then I turned around and said.

" I'm happy for you... "

I whispered while walking away was just standing there,gob-smacked.

 ** _After 1 month..._**

It's been 1 month since I walked away from Sky.I was right,Sky make Diaspro his fiancé and their still planing on their wedding which will be in a I am,sitting at the sofa with my best friends just doing our own continue on what we were doing until there's knock on my bedroom. **(Their on Domino,doing nothing.)**

" Who's that. " Flora asked.

" The butler. " Stella joked.

" I don't think so,the butler is having his holiday. " I told them.

" Well we better open the door to see who it is then guessing. " Aisha snickered while walking to the door.

Aisha open the door to see a man who dressed like a business man or from a company or something.I'm guessing he's important.

" Hello girls. " The man said politely.

" Hello. " We said coolly having no idea who is this person.

" Well,should you girls know who I am. " The man teased.

We scanned him but have no idea who he is until Musa shrieked.

" Oh my god!You're Simon Cowell! " Musa shrieked.

" I am Simon Cowell,good to know you girls know me. " Simon chuckled.

"What are you doing here. " Tecna asked suspicious.

" I'm here to give you girls an offer. " Simon said giving us a some kind of document.

" What kind of offer. " Tecna asked looking at the document.

" Well,last month I heard you girls sung at the 'Woman In Music ceremony. " Simon started.

" So I thought that I can make you girls singers as I saw you're potentials in music. " Simon continue.

" Wait!You wanna make us singers? " Musa nodded.

" We just need a moment. " Musa said got the message instantly and huddled.

" Girls,are we going to accept this. " Flora whispered to us.

" I don't know about you girls but I'm a yes. " Stella whispered-squealed.

" Oh come on,we don't always get this kind of offer. " Musa whispered wanting us to take the offer.

" I agree with Muse,we don't always get like this. " Aisha whispered agreeing with Musa.

" I guess,I'm in. " I admitted.

" Yes. " Stella,Musa and Aisha whispered.

Bloom chuckled at her friends four girls then turn to their shy friends who was acting like nothing.

Flora and Tecna noticed that their friends was waiting for their answer and sighed.

" *sigh*Fine/Yeah,yeah. " Flora and Tecna sighed in squealed then confront Simon.

" Well,do you girls agree? " Simon ask hoping that we will agree.

" Yeah we agree. " I said for all of us.

" Good,tomorrow meet me at my company so we can get started okay and tomorrow come at 7 a.m and don't be late. " Simon informed nodded.

When Simon left,we jump in joy for us agreeing the are going to celebrate for us at the girls left to get ready I notice a weird shadow at my window but it disappear on thin air so I just shrugged it off and continue to get ready but I still wander who he or she was.

But...who?

* * *

 **This is the one-shot winx but I know,I know theres a lot of Bloom in the story but it's just as the summary says so no excuses,but if you love BxS then this is the you guys like it and send a review,also sorry for making this story so again and have a nice day!**


End file.
